


The New Life of the Fomer Knights of Ren

by Percival



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Will tag the darker capters, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percival/pseuds/Percival
Summary: There was nothing Kylo could change about being a former Knight of Ren, but there was much still time for him to change the future for the two wards that he found himself in charge of once things began to go south.  He had planned to start again in a new city, hoping to give them both a fresh start, only to run straight into the past he was trying to bury.





	The New Life of the Fomer Knights of Ren

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, will not lie this is going to be a dark and sinful road you will be embarking on.

Matt’s legs were far to long to sit comfortably in the passenger seat, even with the seat pulled as far back as it would go.  The box he was holding, wasn’t helping either, and he was very sure he lost feeling in his left foot when they crossed state lines two hours back.  He would had asked Kylo to stop, but the navigation system chimed for them to turned off at the next exit.  Matt shifted, adjusting the box and trying to bring the blood flow back into his foot.

 

The boxes in the backed threaten to topple over as Kylo took the ramp of their exit.  A hand shot up to steady the boxes as Wist jostled in the back.  The two door had barely fit all their meager belongings, but there had been a mix up at the rental place and they didn't have the time to wait for the rental place to get them the SUV they had originally booked.  Matt had come close to a meltdown, but Wist and Kylo had signed the papers and stuffed him in to the car before he could do any proper damage to the small office of the rental place.  

 

They had started the journey north from Texas, with Matt cramming himself in the driver's seat.  There was no way either Kylo or him would be able to sit in the back with their tall stature.  It had been a blessing that they both even fit up front.  Somewhere between Kansas and Missouri,  they had switched, with Kylo driving them the rest of the way to Wisconsin.  There hadn't been much of a choice, neither Wist nor Kylo really had much of a place they really wanted to go back to and Matt had been the only with a viable option for them.  

 

Some distant relative of Matt's had died and left him a small house, tucked in a developing city.  Matt had googled information on it when they began their trip up.  It was a hipster town, with enough people moving in for them to blend in with the crowd.  It would be enough for them, to disappear from the world they were leaving behind to start fresh.  The navagation system chimed that they had arrived at their destination, a law office in the historic part of town, a gilded sign that read Hux and Phasma hanging above the door.

 

He had called a day before their journey, to the law office that had originally called him stating he would be  driving up to finish the paperwork and get the house deed.  They all spilled out of the car, as gracefully as they couldd considering the ride with Wist picking himself off the ground as he had to do some creative manuvering to get out the passenger side door. 

 

Matt entered the building as they two of them waited outside by the car, after all it would only be his signature that the lawyer needed.  Entering past the doors into the small entrance area, was a small desk, a few files cluttering the top and a young man clicking away at the keyboard.  His eyes were bloodshot and redrimmed as he entered in the data into the system, Matt wasn't sure if from allegies or if the man had even slept in the last week.  Mikita, or so the nameplate on the desk stated, seemed to be engrossed in what he was doing as Matt stood infront of the desk.  He counted backwards from ten when it seem the greasy red hair man was going to continue on ignoring him before he cleared his throat.  

 

"Excuse me, I have an appointment with Hux at 3?" 

 

The man tensed, closed his eyes for a second and stood up avoiding any eye contact at all with Matt before turning around and  going thru the side door.  Matt was not a people person, anyone who spent more than ten minutes would tell you that his social skills were nonexistent and that he had two emotions, blind rage and simmering anger.  At the moment, the simmering was beginning to turn into a boil at being out right ignored and Matt was feeling the start of a migraine that usually accompanied his rampage that often ended in property damages and restraining orders.

 

By some grace of god, a woman stepped out from the side door before Matt could decided if he wanted to flip the desk over or punch a hole in the screen of the computer.  She towered over Matt on her black heels as she extended her hand out towards him. 

 

"Sorry about the wait, Hux is finishing up with another client now, but I'm Jessamine Phasma, the other partner."  She said, a smile Matt was sure would have had him in a puddle, if he swung that way on her face.  Phasma, as she directed him to call her, lead him pack into a small conference room directly back from Mikita's desk and began going over some of the paperwork.  Had Matt been ten years younger still in the midst of his teenage years, he would have been all for sitting this close to the platinum blonde beauty.  She would have been a goddess to him at the time, short blond hair styled to frame her face and pretty blue eyes that  glanced at him as she read thru the paperwork.  now it just made Matt uncomfortable, he would have taken the awkwardness from Mikita our front to her trying to put the charm on him.

 

"Alright then, looks like we are all set, let me go and make you a copy." Phasma said, pointing her smile at him again before heading out of the room and with here departure Matt felt he could finally breath again.  He fumbled with his glasses as they slid down his nose from the grease and sweat they had built up from the car ride.  They were awkward and styled to what had been popular when his parents had been young ages ago.  He had hated them growing up, and now more than anything hated that they were deemed cool again by the crowd that had basically made fun of him because of them when he was still in public school.  

 

```

 

Hux had received the phone call from the supposed nephew of a Sam Jacobs, after months of trying to get in contact with him.  He had stated that he would be driving up in two days and Hux had given him the address to the law firm.  This was not the work he had originally wanted to do when he decided he wanted to be a lawyer, his father had always put in his mind that he would be working for a private company and a company that would be beneficial to have connections to.  That all flew out the window when Techie had collapse from the pressure and imploded.  The fallout had been of nuclear proportions and they had left the home they had known all their lives.  

 

Phasma had been a blessing in those early days, inviting them to move out with her to work at her cousin's law firm.  Hux had just freshly passed the bar exam and with her help, flown his brother and him out to Wisconsin.  It had taken some time to get use to the smaller city, but it was an improvement for Techie.  He had come along way from the collapse and without the looming burden of living up to their father's standards had began to thrive.  It was all Hux could ask for, after all his younger twin brother made everything that they had gone thru bearable.  Someone who had shared with him the nightmarish childhood that had been their home.

 

Techie also helped with work around the office once Phasma and him branched out and got their start with their own firm.  He was wonderful at IT work and entering all the data for them.  The afternoon that Matt Jacobs was suppose to come in, Hux had asked his brother to help him cover as Mikita, the paralegal that usually manned the front desk went home sick.  Unfortanly for him, the forrrmer Mrs. Belsi, now Miss Nicolas again came in to thank Hux for helping her with the divorece in person.  He had tried to be as polite as he could, avoiding looking at her directly as she leaned over his desk and pushing her plump and very much fake bosom in his line of vview.

 

"Oh, I really can't express how thankful I am to you for giving me my life back,  I would do anything, anything at all to express my gratitude."

 

"There really isn't any need at all, i am simply doing my job Miss Nicolas, that is all."

 

"Please, call me Heather." she stated, practically laying on his desk at this point.  

 

Hux planted on his customer service face and smiled "Miss Nicolas, I hope you all the best in your endeavors but I really must meet with my next client.  Death in the family and all, very tragic loss to him.  Let me show you out."  He swung around to the opposite side of the desk as she stood up and pulled the door open for her  As if sensing that things weren't going to go her way today, she wrapped herself up in her coat and exited out the office without another word.  

 

Taking a calming breath he walled down the little hallway to the main room where Matt Jacobs stood starting straight at him,  He looked like he walked off the cover of the romance novels that Techie liked to hide from him, with his shoulder length hair that Hux was sure was just as soft and luxurious as it looked.  They were the same height, but he was broad and muscular with what looked like flowers tattooed on his collarbone.  He wore a jacket that looked like it woul burst at th seems shoud he so much as flex, and yet it worked perfectly for him.  Hux had to stop and take a second before he walked out to the meet him, it would be unprofessional to be sporting a boner when meeting  a client.  

 

"Mister Jacobs, very nice to meet you."  Hux said reaching out his hands towards the man in his front office.   

 

Upon seeing the mans face, Hux froze, he knew for sure now that this was not the Mister Jacobs, no this was a man that he hadn't seen for over a decade, even before he left New York.  How could he ever forget this face, framed with too large ears and nose that looked like it never properly healed correctly after being broken. Everything was just as he remembered, however there was a new addition since they last met, a angry red scar ran across his face looking like it had only freshly been healed.

 

"Ben?"

 

```


End file.
